


Falling Slowly

by akemi42



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Slash, Video, holmes/watson - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could not resist the falling metaphor: John and Sherlock slowly falling for one another. A bit sad, but hopeful too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

**Pairing:** Holmes/Watson  
 **File Size:** 174 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Falling Slowly"  
 **Artist:** Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova  
 **Summary:** I could not resist the falling metaphor: John and Sherlock slowly falling for one another. A bit sad, but hopeful too.  
 **Warning:** None

  
[Download Falling Slowly](http://www.akemi42.com/files/93FallingSlowly.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Falling Slowly on [YouTube](http://youtu.be/9acGIcPiTQI) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2012/05/07/falling-slowly/)  


  
[ ](http://www.akemi42.com/files/93FallingSlowly.wmv)   



End file.
